Yugioh pardoy scenes from Narina
by Wild Falcon Spirit
Summary: Yu-gi-oh chars acting out scenes from the classic kids book. Please read and review?


Random Insanity

By Wild Falcon Spirit

Author's note: The following is just random musings of scenes from some of my favorite books, acted out by Yu-gi-oh characters for my sick pleasure and yours! First up are chapters 14-15 of The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Before we begin here are some notes to set the scene Atem has his own body as does Yugi and all the monsters from the card game. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or CCS Lewis's The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe

"Can't you get to sleep either?" said Tea. "No," said Serenity "I thought you were asleep. "Tea". "What"? "I have a horrible feeling as if something bad was hanging over us. "You have? So have I." 'It's something about Atem." Said Serenity. "Either some thing bad is going to happen to him, or something he is a bout to do is going to be bad." "There's been something wrong with him all afternoon," said Tea. "Serenity! What was that he said about not being with us at the battle? You don't think he could be sneaking away and leaving us tonight, do you?" "Where is he now? Said Serenity. "Is he here in the pavilion?" "I don't think so." "Tea! Let's go outside and have a look around. 'Al right let's do it" said Tea. Very quietly both girls got up and made there way past the sleeping forms of Yugi (clutching his Millennium puzzle), Joey, Honda, Seto, Mokaba, Isis and Marik and crept out of the tent. The moonlight was bright and reflected on the river near by. It was very quiet, Tea then grabbed Serenity's arm pointing and said "Look!' On the far side of the camping ground, where the trees met, they saw Atem slowly walking away from them into the woods. Without saying a word they both followed him. They followed him up the slope out of the river valley and then to the right; the same route which they had used that afternoon in coming from the stone table. On and on they followed him, though the dark shadows along the stone path. They noticed that he looked different from the Pharaoh they knew. His head hung low and he walked very slowly. Then he stopped and looked behind him catching sight of the two girls cause there were no shadows for them to hide in; so they walked up to him. He then spoke "Tea, Serenity why are you following me?" "We could not sleep" said Serenity

'Please may we come with you wherever you're going?" asked Tea. "Well…" said Atemu thinking to himself "I could use some company tonight. Yes, you may come, if you promise me to stop when I tell you to, and after that leave me to go on alone." "We will" said both of them.

Forward they went again Tea and Serenity one on each side of Atem. But he walked so slowly and his royal head hanged low, he then stumbled and gave a low moan."" "Atemu!" cried Serenity "What's wrong?" "Are you hurt?" asked Tea. "No," said Atem "I am just sad and lonely. Can you please lay your hands on my shoulders so that I can tell that you are there and we will walk like that". So both girls did so and walked on with him. They then noticed where they were going with him, up the slope of the hill on which the stone table stood. They were walking up the side that was lined with trees and when they got to a bunch of bushes Atem stopped and said "Here you must stop. And whatever happens, do not let yourselves be seen. Farewell." Then he turned from them and walked out on to the top of the hill. Tea and Serenity hid themselves, crouching in the bushes and looked up to see that a huge group of duel monsters were standing all round the Stone Table. The moonlight shone on the monsters clear enough to identify them. Skull servants, Shadow Ghouls, Wall shadows, Man-eater bugs, Drill bugs, morphing Jars, Kurama, Three- headed Geedos, Wicked worm beasts, Nuvia the wicked, Zombyra the Dark, and many other monsters that they did not know of; all of which were on Zork Necrophidies side. Standing right in the middle, by the table was Zork himself. The creatures gave a howl of discontent when they first saw Atem walking towards them. Even Zork seemed to be afraid but quickly recovered himself and gave a cruel laugh. "The Fool!" he cried. "The fool has come. Bind him fast." Tea and Serenity waited for Atem to use his shadow magic to destroy his enemies, but he never moved. Four Cosmo Queens carrying ropes were approaching him nerversely. "Bind him!" Roared Zork. The Queens made a dash at him and shrieked with triumph when they saw he made no resistance at all.

Then others a Goblin attack force and A Three-Legged Zombie rushed in to help them. Between them they pushed Atem to the ground and tied his hands behind his back and bound his legs and feet together, shouting and cheering all the while. They then began to drag him towards the Stone Table.

"Stop!" said Zork." Let him first be shaved." A roar of laughter went up from the Duel Monsters as a Sangan with a pair of scissors in each hand came up to Atem's head. Snip-Snip-Ship and masses of gold, black and magenta strands of hair fell to the ground. The Sangan bounced back into the crowd and Tea and Serenity from their hiding place in the bushes saw how small and pathetic Atem looked without his outstanding plumage. The monters also saw the difference and surged around Atem laughing at him. "Muzzle him!" said Zork; the Sangan returned and placed the muzzle on Atem's face. The crowd of creatures roared with laughter and surrounded him and began kicking and hitting him. "Brutes" cried Serenity. When the rabble tired of it the then dragged the Bound and muzzled Atem to the stone table and lifted him on to it; then they began tying him to it. "The cowards! The Cowards!" Sobbed Tea "Are they still afraid of him even now?" Once the former Pharaoh was tied down on the flat stone, the Duel Monsters fell silent. Four Skull Servants stood at the four corners of the table holding torches. Zork stood by the table sharping his knife; He than drew near and stood by Atem's head. Atem opened his eyes at looked up at the sky looking neither mad nor scared but sad. Before the final blow was given Zork stooped down and said to Atem in a harsh voice,

" And now who has won, Fool, did you think that by all this you would save the traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead who will prevent me from killing him as will? And who will take him out of my hands then? Understand that you have given Eypgt forever, you have lost your own life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair and die!"

Tea and Serenity covered their eyes not wanting to see the killing blow. "Now" commanded Zork to the Duel Monsters "Follow me and we will see what remains of this war! It will not take long to crash the inferior humans and the traitors now that the fool; the great Pharaoh lies dead." With wild cries the Monsters came running down the slope of the hill-top past Tea and Serenity's hiding place and off into the night. As soon as it was silent again Tea and Serenity crept out of their hiding spot and onto the open hill top. The moon was getting low but they cold still see the shape of Atem lying dead in his bonds. The walked up to the table and knelt down beside it. They touched his cold face and ran their fingers though what remained of Atem's hair and cried for hours. Finally Serenity said "I can't bear to look at that muzzle. Let's take it off." So they did and after struggling with it they succeed. When the saw Atem's face with out it they burst out crying again and began to wipe away the blood and the foam. "Let's untie him as well" said Tea. The monsters unfortanely out of sure brutality had drawn the cords so tight that they couldn't do it. They sat there being miserable for what seemed like hours intil Serenity noticed that something was moving around her ,around the table and moving around Atem's body. "Ugh!" cried Tea "How disgusting there are mice crawling all over him." And she raised her hand slap them away. "Wait!" cried Serenity "Look at what they are doing". Tea looked closer at the mice "how weird they are nibbling away at the cords". "Exactly what I thought said Serenity; I think they're friendly mice poor guys they don't realize he's dead. They think it'll do some good untying him." It was getting lighter and Tea and Serenity saw dozens of mice chewing at the ropes till they were all chewed through, the mice then run away. Tea and Serenity cleared away the remains of the ropes.

"I'm cold" said Serenity "Me to" said Tea "let's walk around a bit." They walked to the edge of the hill and looked at the sky. They saw the sun beginning to rise as it was now morning. The battle between Zork and Yugi's friends would begin soon; not like that mattered anymore since Atem was dead.

Crash!

"What's that?" said Tea "I'm afraid to turn around," cried Serenity "what if there doing something worse to him come on"! Said Tea and pulling Serenity with her they both run back and saw that the stone table was broken into two pieces with a creak down the middle of it and Atem was no were to be seen. "What happened?" cried Serenity "Who's done it" cried Tea "is it magic?" "Yes!" said a load voice behind "It is more magic." Tea and Serenity turned around and saw there standing in the Sunrise hair swaying in the breeze (for it had grown back) was the Pharaoh Atem.

"Atem!" they both cried staring up at him; "Aren't you dead ?" said Tea "Not now," said Atem with a grin. "You're not a ghost?" asked Serenity. Atem walked forward so they could feel his beath on their faces "do I look it?" he said. "Atem!" they both cried with happiness "You're alive!" and they jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Once they had calmed down Tea asked "What does it all mean?"

"It means" said Atem "That though Zork knew of the deep magic, there is a magic deeper still which he did not know. His knowledge goes only back to the dawn of time. But if he had looked further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned he would have read there a different inscription. He would have known that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack and death itself would start working backwards.

Author's note: That's it, If you really liked this fanfiction I suggest you read the whole story of The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe or you can wait to see the movie this Christmas. Read and Review


End file.
